Journey's End
by WickedGame
Summary: A series of monologues in ficlet or drabble form from some of the ladies of Inuyasha's world centering around the completion of the sacred jewel. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Journey's End**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha. I named Kagome's mother Keito, since her actual name is never noted as far as I know._

_**Prologue**_

Keito Higurashi looked at her daughter from across their dining room table with her hands wrapped around her porcelain tea cup, hardly believing what her daughter was saying.

Kagome was not a little girl anymore. She had grown into a beautiful woman at some point in time, and Keito reminded herself that she had missed most of that, missed her daughter growing up. It seemed only yesterday that they had been celebrating Kagome's fifteenth birthday, only yesterday that Kagome had fallen down the well; and now her daughter was about to turn eighteen.

"Mom, are you going to be okay/" Kagome asked, chewing her lower lips worriedly.

"I'll be fine dear. Do you want to start packing now?" Keito knew that in the end she would be fine, but right now her help was needed to save the world.

&&&

Three days later, Inuyasha was coming to fetch Kagome. Keito, Gramps, and Sota all stood outside the well house with Kagome, knowing it may be the last time any of them see her; and the last time she sees anything of the world she came from.

"Kagome, your journey may be ending here, and this all may be over now, and I want you to know how very proud of you I am. You saved the world, or helped to save it. It's my job to worry, so know that I always will. But with Inuyasha at your side, I know you will be okay," Keito told her daughter the words she knew would matter most right now.

"Yeah Sis! Now that the jewel is back together, maybe you and Inuyasha can have some peace!" Sota pointed out.

The well glowed briefly, and then Inuyasha emerged, "Ready to go, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at each of them in turn, "Sota, you take good care of Gramps and Mom, okay?" Kagome ruffled her little brother's hair and turned to her grandfather.

"Gramps, you take care of yourself, all right? And Mom," Kagome grabbed her mother's hands and looked her in the eyes, "don't worry. I will be okay. Besides, we do not know for certain I won't be back, right? Just always know, I am okay"

None of them could say anything else as Kagome and Inuyasha gathered up the rest of their things. Inuyasha carried three large suitcases and a large duffel bag. Kagome carried only her large yellow backpack. With a flash of light they were gone, and only time would tell if they would ever return.


	2. Keito

**Journey's End**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha. A note: these chapters are not very long at all. More like a cross between drabbles and ficlets._

_**Monologue One – Keito**_

It's hard watching her go. Every time she came back I hoped she would tell me that she was back for good, that they had finally beaten Naraku and that the jewel had finally been completed. I guess I never thought that when the jewel was completed she might have to stay. I guess I just never asked enough questions about it to really know how deeply intertwined the jewel and my daughter were.

It has been three long years since Kagome fell down that well. That day all of our lives changed, not just Kagome's. That was the day my fifteen-year-old daughter was forced to grow up. That day she met Inuyasha, who might be the love of her life; and Kaede, who is the other mother in her life. I wish I could have met the old priestess who had taken care of Kagome since she fell down the well. Then she met Shippo, whom she talks about like a mother would a son. There's Sango, the sister Kagome never had; and Miroku, who is like a mischievous older brother. I will never meet these people in person, but I know them just as anyone I have met, thanks to Kagome. She told their tales and regaled their stories, recounting battles and jokes they told. These people are Kagome's other family, the family one binds without blood. She loves them just as much and just as well as she does us. In this way, through this connection, they have become my family also. Like having relatives that live far away, that we never get to see.

Then there is my son-in-law, Inuyasha. No, he is not really my son-in-law, but that is what I allow myself to call him in the recesses of my mind. He's the man I hope that one day will be my son-in-law. He takes better care of Kagome than anyone could ever know. He watches out for her, even when no one else would think to.

He has those cute, fuzzy ears, and when gets wet he shakes like a puppy. Kagome always gets this look in her eyes, like these traits are so precious to her. Indeed, they probably are. No one else she knows can claim to be in 'puppy love' and actually mean it in a literal sense. My Kagome has a most unique suitor indeed.

I have known for quite some time that they were in love. I think I knew before they did. Moms know these things, you see. The way her eyes shone when he would come back for her, the way his eyes widened every time he saw her as he came out of the well; those little signs add up to so much more than either of them could have guessed.

I was not always happy with Inuyasha. The first time Kagome came home in tears, crying about something Inuyasha had done, I wanted to hate him. After all, he had made my little girl cry. But Kagome cries so easily it is hard to tell if something is actually serious. But every time she came home crying, Inuyasha eventually came to her to apologize. He was always there when she needed him most, and I know now that he always will be there for her. I am grateful.

When Kagome told me they had finished the jewel, I was excited. But then she told me that purifying the jewel may result in her having to stay in the feudal era permanently. They do not know for sure, but it is a safe bet. I know that it is Kagome's destiny to see this through to the end, but that does not make it any easier to accept. She could maybe stay here while they make the wish, but then she will have no way of knowing if she will ever see Inuyasha again. Could he wait over five hundred years to see her again? The pain in her eyes when she told me of that option made me realize that to her, it is no option at all. She wants to stay with her friends, and with the love of her life. If she stayed her while they moved on, it would more than likely kill her. I cannot say I blame her. If it were her father, I would do anything to be with him.

So what if I never get to be mother of the bride? So what if I will never hold children borne by her? My daughter will be happy. And isn't that what every mother wants for her child?

So, I have always hated it when she goes to the feudal era, because it may be her last wave to me, her last smile for me, the last sight of her running feet that I see. I hate it because it is unknown. But I will grin and bear it because of this one fact: she's got Inuyasha. With him, my girl will always be fine.


	3. Izayoi

**Journey's End**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha._

_**Monologue Two – Izayoi**_

Ah, Kami! What a mess I have landed my son in.

When I fell in love with Inuyasha's father, I never suspected nor dreamed I would have a son such as Inuyasha. He has been through a lot in his life, and he has borne it as no one else could.

He was so sweet when he was born. I loved him desperately, though the nurses handled him as if he would kill them without sparing a thought. He was just a baby, with tiny little silver ears. They had no need to fear him! No one had need to fear him; yet they all did, all of them. And after his father died, their fear only grew. Some people thought that Inuyasha would bring plague and ruin upon them, but I knew different. I knew that he was destined for more than that, for something special.

Inuyasha was still very young when I passed away. Do you know how hard it is, to die while knowing what a tough road your only child has ahead of him? He had no one except a brother who somewhat hated him. The pain, the prejudice, the looks he would have to endure! I hoped that eventually he would find his own great love, and have kids of his own, but as time passed my doubt grew. He was banished from the world of humans, and was left to roam about the forests. He foraged for food and slept in the trees. He trusted no one, and he had no friends. To live a life like that was nowhere near what I wanted for him. He was the son of a princess and a lord, but was forced to live like a nomad.

And then one day, he came across a priestess named Kikyo. I had thought at first that she would be the great love of Inuyasha's life; but when she asked him to wish to become human I knew it would not be forever. Only a girl that wanted nothing more than love from Inuyasha would do. He could not be with someone who wanted him to change who he was. I had hoped that one day he would grow to be proud of being a half-demon, but that did not happen for a long time. First though, he would have to lose both Kikyo and fifty years of his life.

How I grieved for him those fifty long years he remained pinned to the tree. I sat here, in what I guess you could call the afterlife, and watched the years roll by, while my beautiful son stayed pinned to the tree. At first there was only the sacred arrow, then there were vines that grew thick and twisted like some kind of natural bondage that imprisoned him. All that time was a waiting game, the world holding its' breath in an endless moment. The world was holding its' breath for one thing; or rather, one person.

Kagome, a priestess reincarnated from Inuyasha's old flame: Kikyo. How rare this was indeed. With Kagome came the return, and the subsequent shattering of the Shikon no Tama. That jewel has shattered lives as long as it had been around; from Midoriko, who created the jewel from the war within her soul; to Inuyasha himself. Even Kagome was in some way affected. She had been a young girl with the whole modern world ahead of her when the world played a trick on her and led her to the past.

And now, that cursed jewel is whole once more. Now, what began with Midoriko can end with Kagome. I was watching when they completed the jewel. Koga, with Ayame by his side, handed over his jewel shards. These were the very last shards. Everyone watched, speechless, as Kagome slid the pieces together, and the jewel fused into one whole. Inuyasha had been watching Kagome with awe while she accomplished this task. Then I also watched as he walked away from everyone, a storm brewing behind his eyes.

I suspect my husband no longer wishes to become a full demon. Kagome erased the torturous memories of the past and replaced them with years of warm and cherished friendship. No longer was he a feared half-demon, but a respected one. A hero to some people. It had been a very long time since he had ever even considered the wish of being a full demon. He found the thought to be empty of all appeal.

But what to do? What to wish? To get rid of the jewel, to purify it and finally free the warring soul of Midoriko, they had to make a wish. A selfless wish made by a pure soul. I do not know what they will wish. Whatever decision they make will be the right one. Of that, I am certain.

I am so proud of you, my little Inuyasha. I make a wish of my own. Live long, live happy, and live a life filled with love. I have seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. When she asked if she could stay with you, she meant forever. You are her beginning and her end Inuyasha. Take care of her, love her, just as your father did me.

I love you my son, my little Inuyasha.


	4. Sango

**Journey's End**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha._

_**Monologue Three – Sango**_

It seems like forever, yet it could have been just yesterday. Kohaku and I could have been practicing just yesterday in our village, yet my heart knows that was so long ago now, and so very far away. It seems so very far. I guess, when you are not looking too closely, the past can catch up with you easily.

When I collapsed that night in front of Naraku's old castle, I was sure I had fought my last battle. Still a maiden, too young to have experienced most of what life had to offer me, but I was still dying as a warrior. Fate seems to have had other ideas though, and I awoke with a new purpose. I needed to kill the half-demon Inuyasha before I could finally pass from this world. My revenge would be sweet I was sure.

Ha! Fate used me well, I think.

The purpose was evil and unjust, the methods uncouth. Fate moved me painfully, like an unwilling piece in some game. I was maneuvered until I stood at the side of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku. I swore to not only kill Naraku, but also to help complete the jewel that had found life near my home village. I had no idea how far this journey would take me, or just how much I would gain from it. I especially had no idea **who** I would gain.

I have noticed lately that I smile this lazy smile when I am alone and thinking of Miroku. That perverted monk. He gets to me more than you know; more than anyone knows actually. Miroku grew on me, but in a different way than impulsive Inuyasha or instantly loveable Kagome. The feeling was totally different; it was warmer, deeper. It was more precious than gold to me, and more rare than diamonds. Is this what love feels like? This feeling, this … knowing?

What purpose is there now for me? The jewel is complete, and Naraku is dead. When he died, Kohaku died too. We never did figure out why. We could only figure that the shock of the bond being broken just took everything out of him. It is for the best I think. He would have lived a miserable and unhappy life had he survived. Am I sad? Absolutely. I am grieving in my own way. I had always hoped that he would be with me, at the end. We settled for burying him in the village where he was born.

What purpose is there for me now? Where do I fit in? What do I do?

Some thoughts I have are of repairing and rebuilding my home village. That way I could train new demon slayers, a whole new generation. My first love and my chosen profession. I had been born into it, and I was the best there was.

What of family? What about love? Would I ever have time for any of that? When would I be allowed to rest if I devoted my life to demon slaying? Would I ever bear my own children? Would they have blue eyes and black hair?

Miroku spends a lot of time staring at his cursed hand. The wind tunnel is now gone, and he is transfixed by the smooth surface. It is a wonder, to him.

There is Inuyasha and Kagome, with the worlds fate on their shoulders. What will they wish for? Will the well truly seal itself once the wish is made? Poor Kagome. One misstep and her whole life was detoured, or was it? Was it Kagome's fate to come here? To set right what Naraku knocked off course? To give Inuyasha the chance to love?

I have often looked within myself and came to the conclusion that really, this whole journey has been about Inuyasha. This whole thing may have happened specifically to show him that he was wanted, he was loved, and that he did have a family. He is not alone, and we helped him realize it.

Did this journey teach me a lesson also? I did learn that revenge is not the way, and that sometimes you need to let things go. I learned to love someone even if they did not who I am; I learned unconditional love. I learned to love as a whole.

Only Kagome and Inuyasha can really decide what to wish for. As for me, I have my own decisions to make.

Miroku may be lecherous and he may not always be straightforward with me, but I think he loves me; loves me as a whole. When he looks into my eyes I can see it all: lust, desire, compassion, and love. I know it must be love.

Whatever Kagome and Inuyasha wish I know one thing: I will be wishing our children have those kind, blue eyes. I wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Kikyo

**Journey's End**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha_

_**Monologue Four – Kikyo**_

So, Inuyasha has finally completed the jewel. That jewel is the cause of so much pain and strife. That jewel is the cause of my own pain and strife, and I cannot help but hate it a little.

When I was given the sacred jewel I knew it would be a difficult task to keep it from the demons; and I knew it would more than likely consume the remaining days of my life. And I was right; I died protecting that jewel, and I was brought back to life because of it. My life has been pure hell since that jewel came to me, and I can only wish for its destruction.

When I told Kaede to burn the jewel with me, I did not know my soul would end up in the body of some worthless, silly girl. She was only a very pale imitation of me. She too is distracted by Inuyasha, just as I was. Will he hurt her as he did me? Will she feel any of the pain I felt?

They must wish on the jewel to purify it and destroy it completely. It must be a selfless wish, made by a pure heart. Each one of them is too wrapped up in their own lives to be worthy. I know longer believe in selflessness. I do not even believe that monk or demon slayer is selfless enough to do what needs to be done. The sacred jewel is in the hands of idiots.

All Inuyasha had to do was go to hell with me. He could have granted me at least that wish. After all that he has done to me, he could have humored me. But he stayed for her, she has snared his heart for her own uses. Inuyasha is no longer mine. But he must know judgement day is coming. He must know it is only a matter of time before I come to claim what is mine. He promised me he would always be there for me. He promised he would always protect me.

He wanted to be with me forever.

Forever and always; those words are binding, those words ring true. When the time comes, when the jewel is completed, I will come for him. Together, we will descend to hell and burn together for all eternity.

As I will it.


	6. Kagome

**Journey's End**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha_

_**Monologue Five – Kagome**_

I am holding it in my hands right now, the completed sacred jewel. We finally found Kouga, and he gave us those last shards we needed. He wasn't happy about it, but he did it. He was there when I fused the jewel together. The journey that had begun when I shot the sacred arrow was now complete. I had finished what I had started.

I know that once the wish is made I may never be able to go back home. I sure will miss my soft bed, my steaming bathtub, my friends, and my family. Especially my family; but as my mother once told me, sometimes you just have to follow your heart and forget the rest.

She's right. Of all the things I would miss from the present day, I would miss Inuyasha more. So much more than soft beds and steaming baths; those comforts are nothing compared to what I share with the half demon known as Inuyasha. He's mine. I allow myself to think that in my thoughts and dreams.

I want him to make the wish. He deserves it. But I know that I have to be the one to do it. I have to purify the jewel, and let Midoriko's soul rest in peace.

But what wish to make? Do we wish to bring everyone that has died back to life? Do we wish to rid the world of demons? There are many things we could wish for. We keep discussing it, and I know we need to decide soon.

The Jewel of Four Souls, I guess it really has become the jewel of four unique souls: Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and I. Four people with different wants, needs, and backgrounds. Our lives are so intertwined with the jewel that we almost are at a loss as to what to do now that it is whole.

Especially me, I do not even come from this time, and I have no idea what to do. I'm not really all that good of a priestess, and it not like algebra comes in handy here. All I have here are my friends, and Inuyasha.

I've loved him for so long now that I don't even really remember a time when I was not in love with him. Those amber eyes, that silver hair. Those cute little ears. He may be a foul-mouthed and insensitive jerk, but sometime he can be really nice. He has always watched out for me. Even if I did only start out as a shard detector, I know now that he does care. He wants me here. Side-by-side we will make the wish that will end this journey. But ever end has a new beginning, just as there will be a new beginning for me.

Midoriko could not have known what the future would hold when she forged the jewel. She couldn't have known about the deaths, the desperation, the hate, and ultimately the love that the jewel would bring. Who could have predicted that a priestess from the future would fall in love with a half demon from the past?

I just wish I could have met Inuyasha's mother. I want to say something to her. I want to thank her for Inuyasha, and thank her for the human side of him that I cherish just as much as his demon side. I cherish every bit of him, demon or human. Izayoi would be proud of him, I know I am.

One day maybe it will all fit. Maybe one day I will know what I can bring to this time. Maybe one day I will know what I can do. And until then, I guess loving Inuyasha will have to be enough.


	7. Epilogue

**Journey's End**

_a/n: I do not own Inuyasha_

_**Epilogue**_

The preparations had been finished. Kagome smiled at the stoic Inuyasha that stood next to her. Kagome had insisted he bathe before the ceremony, and he was still miffed about it. But his hair shone in the morning sun, and he almost looked proud as he stood next to her.

Kagome had decided to change into something more like Kaede wore. Her black hair was pulled back, and the priestess clothing she wore looked at home on her slim body. Everyone stood in a circle around a low table, where the jewel glinted brightly back at them.

"All right Kagome, let's do this," Inuyasha said gruffly. Kagome knelt in front of the low table, and Inuyasha followed suit. Kagome placed both of her hands on the jewel and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard until the jewel began to glow bright pink. Then it began to pulse slowly. As the pulsing grew in frequency, the light grew brighter until it was incandescent. And then Midoriko stood in front of them, blood stained from her eternal war.

"Thank you Kagome," Midoriko simply stated.

"Is it over now?" Kagome asked.

"My soul has won the war, and your selfless wish has been granted. I can now rest in peace. You have done well, Inuyasha. I am proud of you," Midoriko faded, and the jewel faded with her. Kagome faced a still-shocked Inuyasha. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"It is time," Kagome nodded as she spoke the words, and then she lifted the rosary over Inuyasha's head. Kagome held the still-warm beads in her hands and muttered the words Kaede had taught her only a few days ago. The rosary glowed pink, and then it was only an ordinary beaded necklace. Kagome placed it back around Inuyasha's neck and then spoke again, "Sit boy"

Inuyasha braced for impact, but none came. He looked gently at Kagome and breathed her name. Then he hugged her tightly. The others walked away, leaving the half demon and priestess alone.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Do you think we made the right decision?" Kagome bit her lower lip worriedly.

"Keh, yeah, I think so," Inuyasha replied, "Do you want to go see if the well sealed?"

"I suppose I should," Kagome sighed as she slipped out of Inuyasha's arms and stood up.

"Would it really be so bad to have to stay with me?" Inuyasha protested.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Kagome asked, turning completely serious for a moment.

"Keh, wench, what do you think?" Inuyasha reached out for Kagome and held her tight.

"I don't know, if you cannot give me a straight answer…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she looked deep into those amber eyes. Inuyasha gave Kagome his answer then, without saying another word.


End file.
